Poisonous Paradise: FarCry 3, a Vaason story
by Solomontummler
Summary: This is my version of events from Jason's perspective of how he ends up in the predicament of being a hostage and how he meets the man who will change his life forever. I mainly stick to canon but there may be some differences.
1. Jason's perspective

Chapter 1 Jason's Perspective

The sound of a heavy downpour resonates in my mind as the constant flow of water hits my face. Blurred voices and miscellaneous sounds come and go, I have no idea where I am. I would open my eyes and take a look at reality though I fear I will be waking up to a nightmare. All I know is that I don't know where I am and I don't know what is happening, the rain on my skin is the only thing drawing me to the present.  
I finally open my eyes gradually and attempt to adjust to the sights around me, it's worse than I could have imagined.

The menacing voice of a stranger grips me, sending chills down my spine. The accent is unfamiliar, exotic even and instantly it feels like danger. I lower my gaze not wanting to draw attention to my now conscious state as I try to assess the situation. Grant's unconscious body nearby is my only comfort, I'm not alone. I soon realize that my hands are bound behind me completely immobilizing my body.

The raspy voiced stranger speaks again but in my disorientated state, I struggle to make sense of the words. I'm aware of my own panicked heart-beat sounding in my ears betraying me by showing my fear.  
I have no idea who this mad man is but instantly I know something and I don't know why. I know that I am going to have to kill him, or he is going to kill me.

The stranger realises that I have awoken, he slowly approaches the barred enclosure that Grant and I are trapped inside. He crouches down to my level, his face pressed against the bars without saying a word, he smiles manically. The stranger is of an olive complexion with eyes that I can only describe as that of a lunatic, they are dark brown and glazy, they remind me of dark and endless tunnels. The strangers hair-style was in the style of a Mohawk, completely shaven at both sides. The stranger must have been in more than a few fights judging by the deep scar coming from the hairline down to his eyebrow. I look him up and down, trying to commit every detail to memory I have noticed that the stranger is above average height and is very powerfully built . He wore a black stained red tank top followed by worn out army combat trousers.

''Wakey Wakey motherfucker'' the stranger spoke in a very erratic voice, he did that crazy smile again once he had finished his sentence.  
My mouth was gagged so my words were muffled.

'' Sorry what did you say, _Jason? _I cannot make out a word that you are saying, you mouth looks to be a bit full at the moment ''

What, he knew my name? How does he know my name? I stared at my brother who was still slightly unconscious but appears to be coming around slightly.. does he know who my brother's name also I wondered.. I'm still slightly confused of how he knows my name.

'' Ahh Jason and Grant Brody, two privileged white trust fund babies from Los Angeles, California ''

I mumbled louder, I wanted the stranger to un-gag me.  
He looked and me raised his index finger and stroked the side of his head '' Hermano, am I boring you? Have I failed to entertain you '' his voice filled with rage. I closed my eyes until I could see nothing but good memories, I was thinking about home, thinking about my family and all the happier times, I wanted to escape this dangerous reality.

'' Open your eyes motherfucker, this isn't some dream world this is real and now it's time to wake the fuck up and face me '' The strangers voice sounded impatient, he didn't like when I ignored him. I opened one eye, I seen the stranger reach into his pocket and rustle about for a few seconds he then pulled out an old rusted key, I started getting itchy palms due to nervousness, my heart was beating so fast I could almost feel it pushing out from my chest, I was terrified. The stranger unlocked the gate, moved into the cage and leaned down beside me, I closed both my eyes again to block out the stranger. The stranger didn't speak, he just was crouched down beside me, I could smell marijuana and alcohol from his clothes it was a very strong smell.

''Look at me'' the stranger spoke but this time his voice was soft and seemed harmless. I opened my eyes, my vision was blurred but I could see the stranger looking at me, his stare was frightening almost as he was staring right into my soul. He moved closer and closer to me his smell was over-powering everything else, I could almost taste the alcohol and marijuana. He put his hands near my mouth and un-gagged me, my first instinct was to scream, but I didn't because I knew that the stranger would have either seriously harmed me.. or killed me.

My mouth was so dry, I was becoming dehydrated the stranger continued to speak and ask questions but my throat hurt too much for me to even attempt to speak.

''Jason, why aren't you speaking to me.. do you not like me, no? ''

'' p..le..ase i.. need some w..a..t..e..r '' I asked the stranger.

'' What do you fucking think I am, huh? You're fucking waiter? no no no that's not how it works Jason Brody, you are MY bitch ''.

I turned and looked at my brother Grant, he showed no fear.. my brother was always the tough one in the family he is in the army reserves.

'' YO BITCH BOYS, WHY ARE YOU NOT HAVING ANY FUN? HUH THIS REALLY UPSETS ME YOU KNOW '' he screamed, he had so much hate in his voice. I looked at him and mumbled a few words, he leaned closer towards me and he smiled.. but this time his smile was normal, it was happy.. I didn't understand, maybe he had something awful planned for me. He sat in the middle between Grant and I, he went back into his pockets and pulled out a phone.. my phone?!.

'' Let's watch a little video hermanos, get us into a happy mood what do you say ''.

He put on one of the videos of happier times of me, Grant, my younger brother, my girlfriend and other friends having a party on the beach, having fun times and skydiving.

The stranger once again started making smart comments, I choose to ignore them because I was so numb thinking how just a few hours ago I was happy with my friends and now I'm trapped and I'm so worried about them, I could hear distant screams and I knew that it was them.

'' VAAS, GET AWAY FROM THE HOSTAGES THEY ARE NOT YOUR PLAYMATES NOW SHOO '' ... Vaas? His name is Vaas? What kind of name is that.. I have never heard one like it before.

'' It is time for me to depart friends, but I will be back and when I come back for you, especially you Jason '' he made a gun symbol with his hand and aimed it at me.

'' Grant.. Grant, are you okay? Can you hear me ''

Grant mumbled at me and turned his head to the left, letting me see that he was attempting to pull his ropes loose.  
I sat silently and started praying inside my head, I was praying more so for my family and friends, at this point I didn't care about myself I could hear more of my friends screaming, it became louder and sounded violent.

A warm tear streamed down my face as I thought about all the different scenarios that could be happening to my friends. I closed my eyes once and this time I could see nothing but horrible images, no good memories just sheer awful ones.

'' Jason, I got my hands free now don't make a single sound I'm going to get us out of here okay '' Grant said in a very brave and calm voice.  
I nodded and closed my eyes again.. this time all I could see was the face of Vaas.

Grant crawled towards me smiled at me and put both his hands on my face and said I will protect you, you are my little brother and I love you, don't be scared I'll get us of this.  
I stared at Grant with hope, but at the corner of my eye I seen a figure my heart nearly stopped, I thought this would have been the end for me and Grant now.

I looked and grant '' Don't move '' I said, I lifted my head and looked over Grants shoulder, it was Vaas.

I stopped breathing, the fear just controlled me.  
'' Jason, Jason? What's wrong, Jason breathe ''

I looked behind Grant again, Vaas stared right at me and walked away, I don't understand? Why did he walk away from me when it was obvious we were escaping!? '' Come on, let's go '' Grant whispered. Grant and I both got down on our knees and made an escape from our wooden prison.  
'' Fuck, don't go any further the camp is surrounded by pirates, we're going to get caught, stay there '' Grant grabbed a few stones and threw them in different directions to distract the pirates, I couldn't think straight all I could think about was Vaas, where is he?.

Grant grabbed my arm and pulled me along, '' Keep moving Jason, faster ''. I heard the screaming of my other friends and god knows who else Vaas had captured, I wanted to turn back but I knew if I did me and Grant would be dead men walking.

'' I can't go Jason, I can't leave Riley or Daisy behind I need to get them back ''  
Riley was our younger brother and Daisy was Grant's girlfriend.

'' But Grant, if you go back they're going to kill you? '' I answered. '' I don't care Jason, I'm getting the back you must focus on getting out of here and getting help, keep going through the jungle Jason and find your way out of here I promise I'll find you '' I wanted to disagree with Grant, but I knew he could handle himself I nodded at him and hugged him goodbye '' Take care, stay safe '' I whispered to him.

Grant pushed me onwards and went back to get our friends and our brother.


	2. Into the wild

Chapter 2  
Into the wild

As I rushed through the shadowy jungle, I could hear sirens blaring they pierced right through my ears, I knew I was in trouble. I continued to sprint all I could think about was my brother, but Vaas kept coming into my head... why am I thinking about him so much?

'' SNOW WHITE, WHERE ARE YOU SNOW WHITE YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME, I WILL FIND YOU '' the voice echoed throughout the jungle, it was Vaas.

I wanted to turn back and look.. i just wanted to see his face and I don't understand why as he was the one who kidnapped me, my family and friends. But I stopped running, I turned around and tried to make out the faces behind the trees. I was anxious I don't understand why I stopped running, do I have some sort of death wish? I bet Vaas has numerous pirates with him I am so fucked right now.

I heard rustling, this time I was petrified out of my mind so i crawled towards a tree to hide behind it, I didn't want to die. I heard footsteps coming closer towards me, oh god it's the pirates isn't it? They're going to have my head on a stick.

'' There you are snow white, you can run very fucking fast yeah? But I found you hermano, why did you run from me? WHY JASON, WHY DID YOU FUCKING RUN? DID YOU THINK YOU COULD FUCKING GET AWAY FROM ME ''

My entire body froze in horror I couldn't even blink I was just emotionless.  
Vaas sat down beside me and looked at me '' Are you okay Hermano? You seem a bit ahh.. what's the word? Frightened.. yes frightened, are you scared Jason Brody? ''

'' What do you want? '' I replied.

He smirked at me and got up from the ground, he turned his head around and said '' Let's play a game! ''. I looked up at him with a look of confusing, I tried to get up of the ground to start running away from him but he pushed me back onto the ground.

'' No no no no, NO you do not move Jason, you do as I tell you to do. Did I tell you that you could get off the ground? No NO I DID FUCKING NOT ''.

I stared at him, he started waving his arms about like he was mimicking an airplane I didn't know what he was doing, but I didn't question it. He stopped suddenly and put his hand down the back of his trousers, he pulled out a gun. My palms started sweating, my stomach started knotting with nerves as if it were a first day of high school, is he going to shoot me?. He pointed the gun to his own head and said '' Would you like me to pull the trigger Jason?, would you like to watch me die? ''

I didn't respond.

'' You know Jason, I thought you were more fun than this? You don't like my game, no? '' Vaas said delicately. I looked up at him and raised both my eyebrows looking at him but I had no words to say, I couldn't think of anything I was so confused.

Vaas once again, sat down beside me and he still had the gun in his hand. I turned and looked at him, I wanted to speak but what could I say? He was the psychopath who kidnapped us! What do you say to someone who possibly killed your friends?.

''You're not very talkative Snow White, do you not like me? Am I not someone you white rich boy would associated yourself with? '' Vaas chuckled. '' You kidnapped me and my friends, you're crazy '' I said with fear in my voice. Vaas laughed, his laugh was loud and psychotic. He threw his head into his hands and started murmuring, I couldn't make a word out that he was saying but I knew they weren't words of kindness. I kept having this thing in my head that I should attempt to speak to Vaas.. but I didn't want to, I didn't want to get my brains blew out.

'' So you think I'm crazy Jason? You think I'm nuts Ya?''. I didn't know how to respond to him so I nodded.  
'' Oh no no no, Jason Jason please! it's not like I am fucking crazy ''. After Vaas said that, he had no other words for a bit, we just sat there silently. I could hear the wind howl and birds chirp, the sun was starting to rise it looked beautiful it made this awful situation just that little bit more bearable. A half an hour had passed and Vaas still didn't speak, it was still silent... it almost felt soothing. I decided it was time for me to speak to him and ask questions that I needed answers too. '' Why do you do this? '' I asked.

Vaas didn't respond, he didn't even look at me he just stared at the intense green trees in front of him. Eventually Vaas turned to me and said '' It's time for you to leave now Snow White, time for you to go '' I didn't respond I just looked at him

'' RUN FUCKING RUN, GO WHY ARE YOU STILL SITTING HERE I SWEAR I'LL GET MY MEN TO GUT YOU LIKE THEY DID WITH YOUR FRIENDS ''. I got up looked at him and said '' You weren't always like this and you don't like being this way, why are you doing this ''.

He pointed the gun at me and spoke inaudibly '' You either run now or it's time for me to put this dog to sleep ''. I turned my back to him and walked away from him, I wanted to take him with me I thought maybe I could fix him? I knew Vaas wasn't always like this I could feel it, but I knew I had to go. Vaas grabbed my arm firmly and whispered into my ear '' You can't fucking fix the broken motherfucker, I am un-fixable '' he pushed me away and walked back to his camp.

'' I KNOW HATE WHO YOU ARE VAAS, I KNOW YOU HATE THIS AND I KNOW SOMEONE IS CONTROLLING YOU TO BE THIS WAY, YOU AREN'T A BAD PERSON I KNOW YOU ARE, YOU CAN HIDE WHO YOU REALLY ARE BUT IT ALWAYS COME RIGHT BACK UP TO FACE YOU SOMETIME VAAS! '' I screamed deafeningly.

Vaas ignored me and continued to walk up the path to his camp, he whistled as he walked.

I stood still without sensation, I wanted to go back to the camp to get my friends and my brothers, but it was no use I know Vaas and his men would have had us all dead, I decided to go on with my walk to find help... will I ever see Vaas again after this? Will he change? I don't know.


	3. The town

Chapter 3

The town

As I walked through the jungle to find help, I couldn't stop my mind from over-thinking, I was thinking about so many different things I couldn't control it. I wanted to know if Grant was safe, but I wanted Vaas to be safe too and I really don't understand why, he was nuts? So why did I care for him. My mouth was dry as a bone, my head was in agony I needed to find something to drink, to cure my dehydration. I could hear water from afar, I followed the sound and eventually came to a stream I've never been so happy to see water in my life. I leaned down towards the stream, put both my hands into it and gathered up water in my hands to quench my thirst. After drinking the water, I felt so much better I then continued my journey to find a town.

After hours of walking at long last I finally came across a small town, it was like a shanty town. It was small and most of the houses had tin roofs, the town had a funky smell and a weird aura.. I can't put my finger on whether this town is bad or good?.

'' OUTSIDER '' someone screamed.

I stood still and put my hands up in the air, I wasn't a threat to the town folk? All I needed was some help.

'' Who are you? And what do you want? '' a man dressed in a Hawaiian shirt and green cargo pants asked.

'' I am Jason Brody, please I am not looking to hurt anyone, I just need help please this man and his pirates they kidnapped me and my friends and I don't know what is happening with them, I'm scared and we need help please my two brothers are in peril '' I responded.

The man in the Hawaiian shirt stared at me and then nodded, '' follow me '' he said.

I followed the man into a rusted shack, it must have been his home.. although it was filthy does he never clean around him?.

'' Vaas? '' the man asked.

'' You know him? ''

'' Yes, yes I do... I am fully aware of Vaas and what he is capable of.. he is a bad person and your friends and brothers are in severe danger, Jason ''

I ignored what the man had to say and I started eyeballing around his damp home, I noticed a photo that was near his bed... was that Vaas in the photo?.

''So you were close with Vaas?'' I asked with confusion.

'' Once, yes until he turned evil ''

'' Turned? so he wasn't always this way? ''

'' That's right, Vaas was once a good man he was helpful and always did his best for everyone then suddenly he turned evil and did very bad things Jason he is not a good man ''

I walked towards the photo, I lifted up and looked at Vaas, he looked happy.. guiltless, I knew he wasn't always like this.

'' Look I need your help, I need to get my brothers and friends back, will you help me? ''

'' No Jason, only you can help you.. you can find the warrior inside you and once you are capable of doing so you can do anything.. '' he responded with hope.

I looked at him and all I could think about in my head was this man is useless, coming to this town was a waste of time I can't save my friends I feel as if I can't do anything... I'm not strong enough, I'm not like Grant.

'' Here take these '' the man said as he handed me a pistol and a dagger.

I grabbed both weapons and left the shack, I know that I'm not as physically powerful like Grant, but when it comes to those you love you will do anything. It was time to leave the town and go get them back alive!.

'' Jason, before you go you must know that Vaas is evil he chose to be this way, he had it all here he was brave and strong and well appreciated by everyone but that wasn't enough for Vaas, he wanted more power and wealth so he turned his back on us and started working for Hoyt because Hoyt promised him the things we could not give him '' the man shouted.

Hoyt? He must have been the other man in the camp... so he is the one who changed Vaas into a monster? I didn't want to hurt Vaas like the man said I should, because it's not his fault and I know I want to help him so I know what I have to do now, I have to destroy Hoyt.. maybe then Vaas will return to being normal again.

It's time for me to end this madness and get those i care about back, it's time for me to continue my path and free Vaas from his demons, even if this means death for me.


	4. Finding Hoyt

Chapter 4 Finding Hoyt

'' COME ON SNOW WHITE, WE KNOW YOU'RE HERE I CAN SMELL THE AMERICAN MEAT '' a strange voice yelled.

The voice woke me up as I went for a rest behind an old farmhouse just outside the town, I wonder who it is? It isn't Vaas, this voice was very womanly but it wasn't a woman. I was scared, but I knew I had to face whatever came my way so it was time to fight whoever this was. I crawled away from the farmhouse and gazed around the corner, I seen two masked men with guns they were Vaas's pirates ... did he send them to find me?!.

The men were both spaced out from each other so this could be easy for me, I hope.  
I sneaked up on one of the men without a sound, I took my knife to his throat and took him down, I killed him silently .. but all I could think was I killed someone? I have his blood on my hands..

'' OH MY GOD.. '' the other pirate yelped with fear.

Was he scared of me? Maybe he might start running now and I won't have to kill him?.

'' OH LOOK AT THE MESS YOU HAVE MADE SNOW WHITE, I'M GOING TO ENJOY KILLING YOU LIKE YOU DID MY FRIEND ''

I have to kill again.. can I do this? I'm a murderer but I have to do this or it will be me and my friends. The pirate ran towards me and leaped on top of me, he started punching me in the face until my sight was hazy, I was being over-powered by him he was a lot stronger than me, he had more of an advantage.

The blood from my nose ran down into my mouth, I could taste it.. it had a metallic taste, I had no power to hit the pirate back..

The pirate got up from being on top of me and turned his back, I couldn't see much but I could hear him using a lighter and I could smell him burning a cigarette.

I attempted to get up from the hard ground, but I had no energy I just lay there, lifeless. The pirated leaned down towards me and blew his smoke into my face '' Snow white, you didn't put up a very good fight.. you're just like your young brother.. he was fucking hopeless too ''

Riley!? they hurt Riley?!

My mind started playing back old memories of Riley as he was growing up, he was always such a smart kid.. he was a know it all, he always came home with straight A's and never failed to do his homework, he is the apple of mum and dad's eyes. He made our family so proud.

'' I love you Jason, you and Grant are the best brothers anyone could ask for '' I could hear Rileys soft voice in my head and I could see his face, his clear skin and bright blue almost grey eyes, he was so happy in my head.

My eyes filled up with tears as I thought about them bastards hurting my brother, the anger was giving me strength. The pirate was wandering about outside the farmhouse smoking another cigarette and drinking a bottle of rum, he seemed to have forgotten that I was laying here.

I inhaled and exhaled until I started feeling a bit stronger. I reached inside my bag that I had crafted whilst in the town and pulled out the pistol that the man in the Hawaiian shirt gave me.

'' Excuse me, but I just want to clarify something '' I said to the pirate.

'' Ha ha ha ha, what is that Snow White? Hmm last words before you die ''

'' No, last words before YOU die '' I replied as I chuckled.

He looked at me and began to howl with laughter, I laughed along with him.

The pirated walked towards me and got his gun out, but just before he pulled the trigger I pulled mine and shot him in the chest.

He screamed in complete pain and fell to the ground like a bag of shit, I hovered over the top of him and said '' My brother and I are not useless, look at you lying here begging for your life? Did you see me doing that? No I am a warrior and you.. well you're just a waste of space and now I'm doing the world a favour by ending your life ''

The pirated begged and begged me to spare him, but I had no mercy I continued to shoot the pirate until he was no longer breathing.

I sat down beside him and looted his body I took his cigarettes and I found a piece of paper which has Hoyts name and location on it. I lifted up the pirates gun and headed down to the river to clean myself up and have a think.  
I lay down near the river and put one of my hands into the water, it felt nice it was cold and had refreshed me. Before I continue on to find Hoyt and help the others I need to think this through. I lit up one of the cigarettes that I had stolen from the pirate and thought about what I was going to do, as I was inhaling the smoke from the cigarette I could just picture Vaas in my head, in my head he looked miserable I have to assist him, I have to make him good again. After smoking my cigarette, I felt more relaxed and more determined to find and kill Hoyt. According to the note, Hoyts location isn't far from me but I'd have to swim through the river to get to it.

I dived deep into the freezing water I don't know why I did this, I can barely swim but to save my family and friends I'll do it. Vaas kept appearing into my mind again, this time I was remembering when I was in the cage and he sat down beside me and smiled.. when I see his face, it made me swim more faster and stronger.

I surfaced to catch my breath, I'm gaining closer to Hoyt I know it. I swam over to the ledge and climbed from the water, I was near Hoyts Island.

I walked down the grassy lane and found myself right outside the island, I could pinpoint Hoyt, he was standing with a lot of other men, I can't go in yet or I'll be killed straight away I'll wait until he is on his own.

I'm coming for you Hoyt.


	5. Hoyt Volker

Chapter 5 Hoyt Volker

God I've been waiting for hours, does Hoyt always need extra protection? I'm going nowhere if he has his lapdogs guarding him. I need to get into that island? But how without being detected. I could hear Hoyts raspy voice, his voice sounded full of class he seemed very intelligent from the words he was using.. so why is he doing this?. I used my camera to zoom in on Hoyt, finally he was moving on by himself it's time to get him. I stealthily moved in towards the island, the men were moving in to their cabins, maybe I can do this without staring an uproar.  
I prepared myself for the worst anyway, I knew I might have to kill another men in order to get Hoyt I'm ready, for whatever happens I'm ready.

Hoyt walked into his cabin, I followed him quietly it's time to face Hoyt.

'' Hoyt Volker? '' I asked with anger.

He didn't turn around, he stood with his back towards me but responded '' Ha, who is asking? ''

'' My name is Jason Brody, I believe you have my friends and family? ''

Hoyt laughed but still didn't turn around.

'' You have balls Snow White, coming all this way to get me? I'll give you credit for your bravery ''

I walked towards Hoyt and put the pistol towards his head '' Don't say another word or it will be your last motherfucker '' I said to him.

'' You're a silly boy Jason, you've made a big mistake ''

I cocked the gun ready to kill Hoyt until I heard a voice.

'' What are you doing Snow White? Do you think you can just come here, huh? And kill? No no no please, you don't know anything about killing ''

I turned around, it was Vaas.

'' Vaas.. I came.. I came to he...''

'' SHUT THE FUCK UP '' Vaas screamed with ignorance.

'' Oh Vaas, how sweet your boyfriend came to save you, that's nice oh that's almost touching.. but Jason, silly Jason you can't save him ''

Vaas looked at me in despair, he knew that what I done was just a disaster, I knew what I done was a disaster, but I had to do this even if it meant me being killed.

I dropped my pistol onto the floor, I knew whatever happens next it won't be done by me, this fate is not mines to chose anymore it's over. Hoyt grabbed me from behind tightly and put one hand around my throat '' Your warrior days are over Jason, it's back to being the bitch now ''. Vaas turned his head away from what was happening and lit up a cigarette I wanted him to say something, anything but he didn't.

'' So Jason, why did you come here huh? Did you think you were going to be the hero, yes? That you were going to save the day? Free your friends and family.. free Vaas?! '' Hoyt asked in-between laughs.

I didn't respond, instead I stared at Vaas and mouthed '' You know you're not bad '' to him, he ignored me and laughed at what Hoyt was saying.

'' Vaas will never be free ''.

Hoyt kicked me to the ground and warned me if I moved that it will be the last move I made, I listened to Hoyt and just lay there.

'' Now Vaas, it's time to put Snow White in his coffin, now I'm going to go get the oil so we can burn this motherfucker up '' Hoyt announced.

Vaas didn't respond instead he just looked at me, Hoyt shouted at Vaas for his attention Vaas nodded and let of a small smile.

Hoyt left the room, now it was just Vaas and I.

'' You weren't always like this Vaas, I know you weren't I'm trying to help you, but you won't let me, why won't you let me help you ''

Vaas lay down beside me, put his hand on my head and said '' Nobody can help me Jason '' in a low voice. I felt so much ease when Vaas touched my head, even though I knew I was minutes away from being the next meal on the menu.

I could hear Hoyt's footsteps approaching the cabin, Vaas jumped from the ground and left me laying there, I knew what was going to happen next.

'' It's time for the Bonfire Vaas, get ready '' Hoyt boasted as he put the barrels of oil on the cabin floor.

I lay there, sussing Hoyt out I couldn't see no good in Hoyt like I could with Vaas, Hoyt was just pure evil.

'' Time to get up Snow White, it's showtime '' Hoyt ordered as he grabbed me from the ground.

Vaas stood there motionless, he almost looked empty like he wasn't in his own body anymore I knew he didn't want to do this, but Hoyt demanded him to do so.  
Hoyt grabbed the oil barrels and started pouring them over the top of me, how am I getting myself out of this situation.


	6. Vaas's choice

Chapter 6

Vaas's choice.

The smell of the oil hit my nostrils as Hoyt was pouring it around the floor and my body, I tried to close my eyes and think of happy times again to block out the fact I'll be nothing but ashes pretty soon. I'm showing no fear, I don't want Hoyt to think that he has won. Hoyt pointed to Vaas '' It's time to light him up ''.

Vaas reached for his lighter inside his pocket, but he didn't give it to Hoyt.

'' Well give me the fucking lighter '' Hoyt growled.

Vaas shook his head, '' No I want to do it '' he replied.

Hoyt argued with Vaas, Hoyt didn't want Vaas to burn me, Hoyt wanted to do it so he could feel more superior but Vaas refused to give Hoyt the lighter, I felt dizzy watching Hoyt and Vaas move back and forth fighting over a lighter. But of course that was the least of my worries.

I tried to wriggle about on the floor without being noticed to get closer to Hoyt and attack him.

'' I know what this is Vaas, you finally found someone who cares about you? Is that what you think? Well he doesn't nobody does Vaas, you're useless, you're scum the world would be better without you, you are pure dirt, snow white is not your saviour he doesn't give a damn about you, you're a lost cause Vaas you belong to me so you will do as I say '' Hoyt screamed at Vaas with complete rage in his voice.

I looked at Vaas and for once, Vaas looked like he was showing emotion he didn't look empty anymore, he looked upset with what Hoyt had to say.

'' Vaas, you don't need to do this you are not like Hoyt you are not a bad person, deep down inside you know you're good too and you hate being like this '' I assured Vaas.

Hoyt looked at me, he looked at me in a way I've never been looked at before I stared right into Hoyts eyes, I could sense he was jealous because he knew he was wrong and that I do care for Vaas.

'' Okay Vaas, you do it you win your burn Snow White '' Hoyt chuckled.

Vaas smirked and lifted up one of the un-opened barrels of oil.

'' What are you doing? '' Hoyt asked with a shocked look on his face.

Vaas didn't reply, he just stared blankly at Hoyt whilst opening the barrel.

Vaas emptied the rest of the oil around the cabin and threw some on Hoyt.

'' WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING VAAS, YOU WORK FOR ME YOU ARE MINE ''

'' Ha, is that what you think? I am NOBODIES! I AM MY OWN FUCKING PERSON, FUCK YOU '' Vaas screeched.

Vaas looked at me and tilted his head as to say '' Get up ''. I jumped from the floor and ran towards Vaas I looked at him and smiled.

'' Save me a seat in hell, hermano '' Vaas said as he threw the lighter on the ground leading to Hoyts fiery death.

Vaas grabbed my shoulder '' Let's go now motherfucker '' he pleaded.

As we dashed from the burning cabin, we could hear Hoyts distant screams for mercy, but I refused to give in he deserves this.

We ran to the closest field and as we got there we both fell due to shortness of breath.

'' Why did you save me '' I asked Vaas, he didn't respond he just kept his eye on the burning cabin.

Did Vaas feel remorse for what he done?.


	7. Aftermath and confessions

Chapter 7

Aftermath and confessions

An hour has passed by after the Hoyt event, still no words from Vaas. I've tried to talk to him but he won't respond whatsoever. I looked at him and he looked empty again, I think he feels bad for what he has done.

'' I never felt loved before '' Vaas said after an hour of silence.

I was shocked to hear his voice, but I replied '' What do you mean ''?.

'' I was always taken advantage of, by everyone Jason. Nobody appreciated the things that I done for them, I gave up everything for my sister EVERYTHING '' he shouted.

I looked at him '' Vaas, I wouldn't have came looking for you if you didn't mean anything to me? ''

'' I kidnapped your friends, I kidnapped your brothers and I also kidnapped you yet you come back for me.. why? ''

I shrugged, '' I don't quite know ''.

I didn't know what to do anymore, I still needed to get my brothers and friends back but I couldn't rush Vaas into helping me. Vaas looked weak now, even more broken than he was before his eyes were heavy and his face had a few purple bruises from where Hoyt had hit him.

'' I smell like oil '' Vaas announced, his voice sounded like he was about to shed tears. He looked at me in sadness, I felt useless.

Vaas saved my life and now there is nothing that I can do for him, have I made everything a lot worse by coming back for Vaas?!.

Vaas got up from the grass and walked down towards a stream, ''WAIT!'' I yelled.

Vaas turned and looked at me '' Ha, so I cannot walk without your permission now? it doesn't work like that hermano, I do what I want yah? I don't belong to you motherfucker '' he replied.

I nodded my head to agree '' yes but we're still in the outskirts of Hoyt's island, we'll get caught ''.

Vaas ignored me and continued onwards to the stream, he has balls alright.

'' Jason, chill man I'm going to wash the oil from my skin and clothes ''.

I lay back down on the grass and gazed at the stars in the night sky, they were so intense they dazzled in the sky almost bringing my eyes to tears as to how bright they were. I waited for Vaas to return, he was taking his time.  
I pondered over the events of what had happened in the cabin, I felt almost guilty about Hoyt.. I can't imagine how Vaas feels.

I started worrying about Vaas, he still hasn't returned.

That's it I've been waiting for that crazy idiot for too long now, it's best if I head down towards the stream to make sure he is okay.

I walked down to the stream and to my horror I seen Vaas laying face down in the water, his body going deeper.

I dashed quickly to the stream and threw myself in after Vaas.

I dived down to where Vaas was, I couldn't get a grip of him.. have I lost him to the depth of the ocean? I wasn't giving up I couldn't let him go, I came this far. I surfaced quickly for some air but I didn't stay up for too long I didn't care about me or what happened to me, I needed to save Vaas.  
I lunge under the water once more, my vision was blurred I could not see Vaas anymore my nightmare has came true. I won't stop looking for Vaas, I'm not letting him die ... I just can't. I swam and swam throughout the freezing water how much longer can my body take of this? I'm starting to think that Vaas is gone now, I failed him. I once again surfaced for air, I couldn't get the picture of Vaas out of my head I need him.. I need him to be okay. Just as I was about to swim to the shore as all hope for finding Vaas was gone, I felt a slight tugging at my leg. I looked down, it was Vaas grabbing me. I dove into the water, wrapped my hands around his shoulders and clutched on to him as I swiftly brought us back to shore.

I pulled Vaas out of the water, he's a very built man so carrying him over my shoulders was a no can do I threw him down on the sand '' Vaas, Vaas can you hear me? Please respond.. ''  
No response.

I started to worry, there was no sign of Vaas breathing. I didn't even want to try to resuscitate Vaas, I felt useless I've tried so hard to help him yet I drove him to this..

I lay down beside Vaas's lifeless body and rested my head on his shoulder, this was all my fault. I curled up into the foetal position and started thinking about everything that has happened in my life, nothing good stays with me absolutely nothing everything I touch turns to shit I wanted to be the hero... but I'm the villain. I couldn't control my anger and sadness anymore I blame myself for all the events that occurred if I didn't pressure my friends and brothers to come on this holiday then none of this would have happened, if I didn't force Vaas to turn on Hoyt maybe he'd still be here.

'' I HATE THIS, I HATE THIS STUPID FUCKING WORLD. EVERYONE DIES, BUT ME? WHY NOT ME I'M THE ONE WHO DESERVES TO DIE '' I cried.

'' But hermano.. you're strong and powerful, you are a warrior Jason ''

'' Vaas?.. you're okay?''

Vaas stood in front of me nodded and smiled

'' You know hermano, we all make stupid mistakes and those mistakes are the reasons we are who we are, you should never doubt yourself Jason you are strong, fearless. You don't let anything stop you it shows all your passion and it makes you the person you are today, many times I hated myself for what I have done in my life but now I accept it, we're brothers Jason we are the same ''

I walked towards Vaas handed him a cigarette '' I think you need this... brother '' I smiled, sat down beside him and took in what he said Vaas is right everyone makes mistakes, but everyone overcomes them and mistakes happen.

'' Jason, your future is yours to make live the way you chose, whatever that may be '' Vaas stated.


End file.
